galacticimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Ramsay
Alan Ramsay, later Darth Necros, was an Imperial Grand Moff who was voted to become the new Emperor of the Imperial Remnant, where he reigned for 14 years. His rule marked the beginning of a new generation of Imperials, who had not lived under the rule of Palpatine, but of Grand Admiral Gilad Pelleaon and his much more liberal rule. Despite this, his reign of 14 years saw repeated attempts to revert the Empire back to the doctrine of the "New Order". However despite his position of power this was often thwarted by his stubborn, arrogant Second in Command, Grand General Patton. Although the two were close friends, Patton intensely hatedth Palpatine and the Sith. Ramsay did what he could to move around this, and for the majority of his rule worked to increase the Remnant's power. However, by 46 ABY his health began to mysteriously decline, and his decisions became more and more arbitrary. Two years later in 48 ABY, Ramsay disappeared and was presumed dead. This left the Imperial Remnant in shambles. His legacy would die as well under the command of Supreme Commander George Patton, at the Battle of Stolingard in 58 ABY. Finally, in 65 ABY he resurfaced leading a small army of Sith in an attempt to terminate Patton and the High Command. His army was defeated and he was captured, but Patton knew it would prove futile, so he let him free. Once again, Alan Ramsay disappeared from the galaxy. Biography Early Life Darth Necros, or Alan Ramsay, was an experiment creation of Lord Sidious. He was considered a child of Emperor Palpatine's. Palpatine created life with The Force. After the Battle of Yavin, the facility in which the experiments were made from, was abandonded. Some survived, but the latter were horribly mutated. Alan was one of few who avoided taint. The experiments were crafted off Lord Vader's bodily structure, although, Alan was one of few who fell under Palpatine's figure. Alan formed his own personality by keeping his fathers stature and abilities by himself. For a long time, Ramsay lived in the desolate factory, which held very primitive and mutated life-forms. Of disarray, a shuttle came to investigate. It was heading to the Korriban Scar, a debris belt orbiting Korriban. Alan fell to the debris' biggest asteroid, in which he had traveled there as a child. At the age of 15, a relentless figure of his father taught Alan to learn the ways of the force. He was futile without a master; he needed his father. It seemed an old Sith Master, Darth Necrak, was abandonded on the moon-like asteroid. When he died, his spirit haunted the force sensative. Alan recieved training from his master in spirit form. He fueled Alan's hatred and powers. He learned powers of which were foreign to his then undeveloped understanding to The Force, and were not set by his Father. At the age of 29, Ramsay left his mentor. He was given a git: the power of immortality. He was dead among the group of invulnerable Sith, and he was thus named Darth Necros. Rise to the Empire Ramsay fled to Vjun, where he then met Whirry Malreaux, who had experimented with midi-clorians years before the Battle of Yavin and had forced the citizens of Vjun to fall into insanity. Ramsay learned from this woman. Where he stayed was desolate. After a while, Malreaux told Ramsay to go to the captial of Vjun, Ramsay ran for office, and became the President of Vjun. He made ties with the Imperial Remnant, which led to his involvment with it. He soon became Chairman and Grand Moff of the Moff Council. After Gilad Pellaeon retired from the Imperial Command in 34 ABY, the Moff council decided to elect Alan Ramsay the head of the Council through mysterious circumstances. Before, he was in no particular position of power, nor was it likely he would find a position with such power. However, as head of the Moff Council he slowly collected power, and privately declared himself Emperor. He kept this a secret until 40 ABY when he publicly announced to the Galaxy he was the new Emperor of the Imperial Remnant. However, as this was done in the midst of the Galactic Alliance-Confederation War, therefore it went unnoticed. Personality and traits Family Appearances *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Time *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Order is Restored Once Again *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Grand Imperial Wedding *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: War on Kashyyyk *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Life After the War *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Galactic Imperium *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Big Day *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Pattons *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: New Offensive *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Stolingard *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Beginnings of an Empire *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Korriban *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Point of No Return